


Parallel Problems

by RenaRoo



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is Wally's best friend, but he doesn't even know his real name. He respects that, but not so much the man who forces that rule. </p><p>Thus begins a problem when Wally's invited over to the mysterious Bat Cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallel Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ( Anonymous ) Hi, can you write a fanfic where Wally and Robin start dating but then the batfamily thinks wally is gonna be mean to Robin but then he gets de-aged and they find out about his abusive childhood? Dick/Wally please!
> 
> A/N: Anon, I am so sorry that this fic is literally ZERO of what you asked for. I was super inspired by your request, though, so I kind of feel I owe it to you for giving me inspiration for this fic? I’m sorry I can’t fulfill what you wanted, though :( As much as Dick and Wally are “MAH BABIES” and I love their friendship I’ve never shipped them together. And I… kind of just.. I dunno. I failed. I failed you, Anon, but I hope you like this fic dedicated to you anyway.
> 
> Also: this is heavily referencing The Flash (1987-2009) #210’s flashback where Dick brings Wally to the Bat Cave to show off his trophy shelf and Wally accidentally comments “The Flash says Batman’s a lunatic and he knows it. That’s why he attracts all the crazy villains.”

"You are never to bring someone here without permission -- _explicit_ permission from me. I thought you understood that."

"Yessir."

Even without the seconds hand of a clock to tick away his time, Wally find the seclusion to Dick's trophy room agonizingly long.

His every molecule hums with anticipation and worry. But rather than speed into a blur of motion to take off his edge, Wally sits in wait. And he aches with anxiety.

His muscles tense and flex, feel too weighty fro motion. He can feel the bite of _every_ word, of every reprimand and disappointed statement. It makes him feel like dirt.

And Batman isn't even speaking to him or is even in the same _room._

But Robin is Wally's best friend -- maybe his best friend in the entire _world._ And Wally cares for Robin more than he cares for himself.

Wally knows how it feels to be belittled by a father.

The longer Wally waits and the more he overhears, the more Wally shakes off his fear and vibrates instead with something cruel and powerful. His hurt hides, buried under righteous anger.

Batman was supposed to be a _hero._ Like Barry.

Wally isn't sure anymore.

*

Robin apologizes, but it's quiet and oddly reserved. He's picking at his gloves and not lifting his head up much even as they say their goodbyes and Wally gets in the Batmobile's passenger seat with the last person on Earth he wants to be around.

He sinks as far as he can into the leather seat without choking himself on the seatbelt and watches, infuriated, as Batman veers out of the cave as fast as he can with the blinds up on the windows.

As if Robin blindfolding him and guiding him by hand through a series of entrance tunnels wasn't enough to give Wally the impression that the Bat Cave was a _secret_ location.

Like in the cave before, the seconds stretch out into ages, and Wally begins tapping his feet to keep himself active.

"Stop," Batman grinds out.

Wally does, but he feels his hackles raise. He doesn't have to take this. _No one_ should have to take this. But definitely not Robin.

"Robin didn't do anything wrong," Wally says before his brain even catches up with the fact that he speaking.

His heart beats erratically but he straightens up in his feet, hardens his glare at Batman. "Seriously. He didn't."

"I beg to differ," Batman responds without honoring Wally with even a partial glance in his direction. "He deliberately disobeyed several of our safety precautions, acted behind my back and without my knowledge, and he exposed secrets of our operation. He knows better."

Suddenly, the Batman turned and leveled his glare at Wally -- making the boy regret having wanted the attention to begin with.

"But maybe I'm just a _lunatic."_

The echo of Wally's words hurt a bit, peripherally, but his classic West temper was rising. He can feel its swell in his chest as he stared right back into the soulless eyelets of Batman's cowl.

"You'd have to be to think Robin would ever do anything that'd hurt you. Do you know he's _my best friend in the entire world_ … and I don't even know what color his eyes are? What his name is? Where he goes to school or if he plays any sports? None of us do. And it's not for a lack of trying!"

Batman is quiet, contemplative almost as he stares at Wally.

"I know Robin -- but only Robin. And I don't like it, but he's my best friend and I know why he does it. And I accept that he does it for you. Because that's the kinda guy he is -- I know he _wants_ to tell us his name and hang out with us at fast food restaurants. But he never will. Not so long as it means it'll come back to you."

"How we operate is completely different from how you and your mentors operate, Kid Flash," Batman defends, irritation heavy in his voice. "Robin must understand that we cannot afford the same risks."

Wally throws up his hands. "Maybe he already knows! That's why he doesn't _do_ anything we do. But you know what? Playing safe and distant from everybody doesn't help. Not when _people_ are involved. If my dad never took a risk for me, I would have never known he loved me. I didn't even think he _liked_ me!"

Then, as soon as the conversation had started, it falls into silence.

The hum of the Batmobile becomes strikingly apparent to the point Wally isn't sure how he ever lost track of it.

It's unsettling, the silence. And he's not certain whether Batman's silence means  he has ended the conversation out of petulance or if he has taken Wally's words to mean something.

Wally hopes for the latter until they come to a screeching halt and the passenger door flings itself open.

"Get out."

The words are cold, fierce -- they are so icy that Wally feels his entire chest clench. He stares, stunned, at Batman before a slight panic overwhelms him. He speeds out of the vehicle only for it to take off the moment the door is closed.

Dread lingers. And Wally has to wonder _What have I done?_

*

It's in the middle of June and Wally's summer home -- far from Blue Valley and instead nestled in the far more inviting and loving home of Barry and Iris Allen -- is experiencing the pangs of the midwest draught. The steam of dying grasses around Central City are collectively making the air conditioner useless.

It adds to Wally's nausea as he zips into the kitchen and doubles over, hands on his knees, eyes stinging with tears.

"Hold on, Wally, I'll have you a snack in a second!" Iris says without turning around -- sat on the cool tile floor with pieces of the busted fan scattered around her and the instruction manual on the floor. "And don't offer -- I almost took off Barry's finger when he tried to super-speed my problems from me _again!"_

"It's true!" Barry says, coming through the door, looking slightly blushed in the face himself from the heat. "You're breathing pretty hard, Wally -- I hope you were watching how fast you were going! Hate for you to overheat yourself when you should know better."

Wally does, but he went as fast as his feet could cary him anyway. Away from Gotham. _Away from Batman._

He feels his stomach lurch uncomfortably and he folds more, shoulders quaking.

"Wally?" Barry calls out, concern heavy in his voice.

Iris puts down her tools and turns to face Wally more directly, her face growing deathly serious as she looks at her nephew. "Wally? What happened? You're crying --"

Feeling light headed, Wally  pushes his hands off his knees, takes one step before zipping as fast as he can to the hall bathroom nearby. Everything is a blur but he somehow manages to both lift the seat and collapse by the bowl before his stomach overturns itself.

Thick, hot tears begin rolling down his face and the chills rocking his shoulders and arms and legs conflict directly with the heat pooling in his neck and face.

He doesn't think he's ever felt more upset.

_He got Robin in trouble. He made it even worse._

The second time he vomits, he hears the sink running but doesn't have the strength to look up and see who it is. He merely feels a cool, wet cloth be pressed to the skin of his neck, and thick warm hands squeeze his shoulders.

Barry says something, the noise lost to Wally's current haze, but it's short. He squeezes Wally's shoulders once more before maneuvering carefully out of the small bathroom.

That's when Iris kneels beside him. She leans against him, her chin on Wally's shoulder, and wraps her arms around him. Her hands find their way to his head, gently brushing his hair back away from his forehead and eyes.

"It's okay, Wally, you're okay," she promises quietly. She presses a kiss to his cheek when he tiredly rests his head against the icy cold rim of the toilet.

Iris sits with Wally in her arms for a while longer before gently, gently pulling him up slightly.

Barry appears again, apparently having been hovering in the hall, and helps Iris half-guide, half-carry Wally to his guest room. They help him into bed, press another wet rag to his forehead, and close the blinds.

When Barry leaves, Iris sits on the edge of Wally's bed, taking his hand tightly in hers. She squeezes it.

"We're still best friends, aren't we, sport?" she asks, softly.

Wally swallows before nodding. He feels so empty and dry inside.

"But you're not going to tell me exactly what happened, are you?" she continues, a sad smile on her gentle face. It almost makes Wally want to cry. "That's okay, I can understand. But you're pretty upset and we're worried. We just want to know if there's anything we can do to help."

Feeling his chest tighten, Wally closes his eyes and grits his teeth. "I… I got my friend in trouble. I-I don't know if I'll ever get to see him again now. H-He's my _best friend,_ Aunt Iris. An-and I might… might…"

Iris squeezes his hand tighter, leans down to gently smooth back some resistant curls from his sweaty brow.

"Honey, I know you, you're my pal," she reminds him. "You're a great li'l kid, and I doubt anything you could ever do would keep your friends away from you. No matter what."

"You don't understand," Wally whispers, feeling exhausted.

"I think I actually, really do, Kiddo," Iris counters before pressing a kiss to Wally's cheek. "Rest up. We can talk about this in the morning or ignore it. But I promise you, Wally. Everything will work out the way it's supposed to."

For once, Wally isn't sure how much he believes his aunt, but at the mention of rest his body seems to shut down. He hasn't felt such a drain since when he first began to tap into his powers.

Still, even as he drifts into sleep, Wally thinks of Robin and how much he's going to miss being his best friend.

*

Barry goes to a Justice League meeting later that week, returning just in time for dessert after dinner as usual. He doesn't seem happy -- not in his usual Barry way -- which immediately puts Wally on edge.

No one has mentioned Wally's mild freak out from earlier in the week, apparently respecting Wally's wishes to drop the entire fiasco.

Wally never thought of how his comments about Batman to Robin or his defense of Robin to Batman might effect Barry on the Justice League working with the vigilante in question.

But, true to form, Barry never says one way or the other to Wally. There's just a knowing look between him and Iris that lets everyone at the table know the couple will be discussing _something_ at length after Wally leaves the table.

He's never sure if he should thank Barry or not for saying nothing in front of Wally to Iris, or whether he should smack his mentor for not realizing that he is making everything feel _so much_ worse.

Nothing ever gets brought up to Wally.

*

When the Teen Titans meet after the most miserably long week in Wally's life, he isn't surprised to not see Robin among their ranks.

Judging by the smiles and greetings Wally gets from Speedy, Wonder Girl, and Aqualad, it's apparent that no one understands yet that Robin's unusual tardiness is a sign of Wally's greatest screw up. Of his most costly mistake yet.

It makes him feel sick all over again.

He's not saying much as they all begin discussing plans for the team this weekend -- cities to visit or perhaps schools to go and visit to help out other kids. Wally is working up the nerve to explain to his friends that he's ruined Robin's life forever.

That Robin isn't coming back because of him.

Wally's mind is so muddled and his heart pounding so fast and loud in his ears that he only really acknowledges the world around him when he hears Wonder Girl call out,

"Robin! Just the swashbuckler we were looking for! Come help us plan for the weekend!"

Confused, Wally stares at his own lap for a few moments, blinking, before he looks up to see Wonder Girl and Robin hugging -- their usual greeting -- and Speedy and Aqualad gently ribbing their fearless leader for being tardy.

Robin's grinning ear to ear and begins to ask everyone else about plans and preferences.

They make eye contact when Robin is looking around the group, he lingers on Wally, his smile twisting upward, before continuing about directing the Titans.

Suddenly, it feels as though Wally is ten feet tall, if not utterly confused.

*

The rest of the day, just hanging out with the other Titans, seems to go by in a haze. And he and Robin keep catching each other's looks but saying nothing.

At least, it's been that way until the other three are fixated on changing radio stations and Robin makes his way over to Wally.

"You're… not really being active today, Kid Flash," Robin says, awkward and obvious. He shifts nervously.

"I'm kind of in shock," Wally says rather candidly. "I… I thought I got you in real trouble." Robin frowns. "Oh, man, I _did,_ didn't I? Oh, man. Robin… I'm sorry! I'm a motor mouth and I didn't mean all -- okay, I did. But I wouldn't have said it if--"

Robin holds up his hands, honestly looking confused. Wally stops.

"Whoa, Kid Flash, wait," he says, tilting his head. "What are we talking about?"

Wally looks off, sinking slightly between his shoulders. "I… the stuff I said to Batman… Did… Isn't he mad about it?"

"No."

The answer shocks Wally so much he nearly falls out of his chair. He turns, wide-eyed, and looks at Robin's sincere and worried face. "What?"

"He's not angry," Robin says, sounding more and more confused by Wally's conclusion. "I don't… why would you think he was angry? Believe me, I've seen Batman angry. He wouldn't be mad at you. He only gets mad at criminals."

"And you!" Wally says, a little louder than he wanted. He lowers his voice. "Robin, didn't I get you in _major_ trouble for what I said to Batman?"

Robin blinks. "Why would I be in trouble over your parents?"

Wally reels. _"My_ parents?"

"You said something to Batman about how he sounded like your dad. Or something. And that was bad. So he comes back from the Bat Cave all in a huff, and gives me the third degree about how much I knew about your parents. Which I don't know anything -- just that you stay with the Flash in the summers and sometimes over the breaks, right?" Robin says. "I don't know. I think that got him on 'your case' or something because he looked into you and the Flash for like two days on the Bat Computer. It was really annoying."

He stares at Robin. "Did… he say anything to the Flash about it?" Wally asks, piecing things together slowly.

"I think so?" Robin says with a shrug. "I just know that he kept me late from showing up to make sure I knew we 'are the best of friends, chum -- don't think I ever forget it!' It's super weird. And lame. I like it."

Wally continues staring at his friend like they've never met before.

"You're saying Batman's actually being _nice_ to you?" Wally asks, critical.

Robin rolls his eyes. "He's always nice to me, Kid Flash! We're partners. Just because he gets snappy and yells doesn't mean anything. You just gotta get to know him. And know when to ignore him. I mean… I don't like it when he's really disappointed. And he was _super_ disappointed that I brought you to the cave, But he cares. I wouldn't mind getting lectures if I didn't think he cared."

Not sure what else to do, Wally crosses his arms. "You still need to hear that stuff from time to time. It's not enough to just do those things sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," Robin responds, smile soft. "And Batman knows that, too. He just forgets sometimes. That's why I'm around to remind him." The Boy Wonder pauses before looking seriously at his friend. "But… you saying it really made Batman _think_ about it, y'know? I don't think he's ever had anyone tell him he wasn't 'treating Robin right.'"

"He wasn't," Wally insists.

"It's debatable," Robin settles before, rather unexpectedly, hugging Wally -- causing the speedster to go imp. "But thanks, Kid Flash. It really shows you care. Because you're the best -- the _greatest._ Thank you so much for that."

After the initial shock wears off, Wally feels warmth spread through him. He hardly hesitates before pulling Robin into a return hug.

"Anything for my best friend."


End file.
